Rose the Night Black
by Yuui Kuroyume
Summary: Nada es lo que parece cierto? Vampiros,Angeles,Demonios,Hadas,Hechizeras y Magos,chicas que no creeian en la amistad ni en el amor,magia,romance,amistad,secretos ¿Que es lo que lae espera en este lugar?(lose se oye pesimo pero es mi primer historia comprendan y denle una oportunidad :3)(se nececitan Oc's c:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Holiss soy nueva en esto de las historias pero lo intentare y tengo una idea en mente asi que nececitare su ayuda para esto de esta forma c":**_

Nombre:

Edad:(16 a 18 años)

Apariensia:

Caracter:

Miedos:

Que son:(vampiros,hadas,hechizeras,angeles,demonios,hibridos)(si son demonios de que tipo gato,zorro,perro)

Familia:

Habilidad:(la que se les ocurra o la que les gustaría)

Chico:(menos lysandro)

_**Si la historia llama la atencion la segirey también dependera si llagan fichas y si no pues aber que no se como sea mi escritura ya que es la primera historia que subire atte:el conejo de la luna. Cx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holiss pues aqui va la primera parte del primer capitulo primero quiero decirles que nadie quedo fuera c: segundo espero les guste y no van a aparecer todas en esta cap y tercero los personajes de amour sucré pertenecen a Chinomiko y a Beemov (creo que se escribe así xD) sin mas los dejo leer ah Miyuki es mi personje**_

Paris

Yo soy Miyuki Tsukiyomi tengo 16 años de edad,mi cabello es rubio largo hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas caidas y mis ojos son de color rojo carmecí,yo no soy como las chicas normales además tampoco soporto mucho ala gente ya que pienso que la amistad es una perdida de tiempo,la razón?,simple soy un vampiro y la falta de cariño de "mis padres" me ha hecho ser así porque prefieren a mi hermana menor Scarlett.

México

Mi nombre es Isabel Flores tengo 18 años de edad,mi cabello es largo de color negro y mis ojos son de color café y mi piel es no lo paresca no soy como las demás chicas,soy un hada pero tampoco soy como las demás hadas que controlan el agua,yo controlo el fuego es por eso que vivo sola desde los 16,ya que mis padres no me quieren por ser diferente ya que creen que el fuego es lo peor que puede controlar un hada.

España

Mi nombre es Tiare Collins y tengo 16 años,mi cabello es rubio y largo pero tiño las puntas de azul y mis ojos son de color café claroy mi piel es podria decir que soy normal si no fuera porque soy un demonio gato,tengo el poder de controlar alos demás,mi madre es igual ami y mi padre un hombre lobo pero como no eran muy atentos que digamos conmigo me fui a vivir con mi mejor amiga Yumiko,aunque ella si es una persona normal.

Taiwán

Mi nombre es Loriana Sakamaki,mi cabello es largo pelirrojo,de ojos pequeños rasgados de color verde y mi piel es clara,usualmente visto un pantalón vaquero negro,botines de piel negros y una camiseta de la trifuerza,vivo con mis padres,mi padre es un angél y mi madre un demonio,mi hermano Ryand es igual ami un hibrído por ser mi gemelo somos muy cercanos y es dificil vernos solos.

Miyuki pov.

Para mi era un dia fastidioso por que desde hoy asistiria al internado Rose The Black Night,un instituto para personas"especiales" como yo y para relajarme me encontraba en mi habitación cantando"maigo no kokoro"

"Por favor dios mio

muestrame el camino

dejame ser libre y conocer

el mundo que no ha visto

Mi Corazón Perdido..."

pero fui interrumpida por mi hermana de 14 años Scarlett

-Hermanita papá dice que ya es hora de que te vallas

-si,si,como sea-agarre mi maleta y cuando pasaba por la puerta ella me empujó y tirandoce al piso con voz inocente llamóa nuestra madre

-¿que esta pasando aquí?-molesta y vio a Scarlett en el suelo-¿¡Qué le hicite atu hermana!?

-no le hice nad...-pero scarlett me interrumpio

-me tumbo y me pegó

-¡Qué!no es cirt...-pero me interrumpio mi madre

-¡CALLATE! y ya vete de una vez

no dije nada y me fui dando un portazo.

Fin Miyuki pov.

Isabel pov.

El día de hoy apeticion de todas las hadas y sobretodo de mis "queridos padres" entraría al internado Rose Nigth,ya que creen que es el mejor lugar para alguien como yo así que estaba en mi apartamento cuando tocaron la puerta y fui aver encontrandome con Ryu Flores mi padre.

-¿qué haces aquí?-hablé seria

-que manera de hablarme es esa-molesto

-lo que digas pero te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí?-irritada

-vengo por ti para llevarte a tu nueva escuela lista?

-si,estoy lista pero puedo irme sola-ya me estaba enojando

-nada de reclamos ¡VAMONOS AHORA!-furioso

-uyyyy esta bien

y así parti en direccion al internado

Fin Isabel pov.

Tiare pov.

El día estaba tranquilo pero yo no estaba nada agusto ¿razón?,asistiria a una nueva escuela y tendría que dejar a Yumiko,todo por que mis padres dicen preocuparse por mi y por esa razon me enviaron a Rose Night,aunque por una parte esta bien ya que Yumiko no es como yo ellas es normal y no quisiera ponerla algún día en peligro,ya que ella es la única persona en quie confio,en eso ella tocó la puerta.

-puedo pasar-preguntó Yumiko

-¡he!,si pasa-ella entró

-veo que ya tienes todo todo listo,sabes no quisiera que te fueras pero es orden de tus,padres-se notaba triste

-ni yo me quiero ir,pero no tengo opcion y creo que ya es hora-dije y le di un abrazo

-no me olvides amiga

-nunca-respondí y con eso salí de la casa de mi amiga y emprendi el viaje ami nueva escuela.

Fin Tiare pov.

Loriana pov.

Me encontraba en mi habitacion esperando la hora para irme a mi nueva escuela,mis padres me esperaban abajo junto a mi hermano Ryand.

-ya estas lista Lori-entró ami habitacion mi hermano

-si ya estoy lista-agarrando mi maleta

-deja yo te ayudo-y el agarro mi maleta-sabes te extrañare-me dijo triste

-si yo tambien y mucho-le dije abrazandolo

-bueno pues vamos papá y mamá nos deben estar esperando

-si-pensando-me seria dificil estar lejos de el casi no nos separamos pero bueno nueva escuela ¡aquí voy!

Fin Loriana pov.

_**Bueno por ahora hasta aqui las fichas que faltan las subire en el sig cap ahora si lo de con que chicos quedaron si estubo dificil sobre todo con Armin y Castiel pero bueno solo dire los chicos de las que salieron en este cap las demas lo dire en el siguiente que lo subire el domingo bueno aqui está ah y otra cosita aqui aparecera Tales el hermano de Iris y sera pareja de alguna de ustedes así como Victor,Leigh y Jade. C:**_

_**Isabel Flores-Kentin**_

_**Tiare-Castiel**_

_**Loriana-Tales(lo dije pero es que no queria dejar a nadie fuera u.u por que todas las fichas me encantaron n.n bueno eso es todo por ahora)**_

_**Atte:el conejo de la luna owo**_


End file.
